Home for the Holidays
by Capricious-Cer
Summary: Percy really just wants to spend his holidays alone with Oliver. His family has other plans. When Fred and George do it again, can poor Percy stay sane?     Set after my fic Chaser and sometime in the time line of book four  I think lol  Lemons later on.


Oliver's kisses were sweet, rough, and frantic as he fell backwards onto Percy's bed, dragging the slender redhead down with him. Percy moaned softly into the keeper's mouth as he struggled to straddle his wide frame.

"I missed you," Percy gasped in-between his lover's passionate, ravaging kisses.

Oliver grunted and nodded in reply. "Mmm…and I you."

It had been four months since the pair had last seen each other, four months far too long. The long Christmas holiday was a welcome break from each of their work environments. Percy was looking forward to long intimate nights and cozy afternoons for the next few days as they just enjoyed life in their new apartment.

"So how much did you miss me?" he chuckled softly, as he picked gently at the knitting of Oliver's jumper. Percy had made it himself during his breaks at work, finding he had his mother's knack for homemaking and sewing.

Oliver leaned up to watch the long white hands roving his chest and smiled up at Percy. "So much it hurt."

Percy couldn't help but blush and chuckle at Oliver's cliché lines and sentiments. Everything said in that Irish lit made Percy shiver to his core. He shifted slightly on top of the keeper, inadvertently rubbing their groins against each other.

Oliver's breath hitched audibly and he gripped Percy's hip tightly in a hand.

Percy gave him a prim smile and rolled his hips in a teasing way. "Sensitive?"

Oliver gave a low animalistic growl that lifted into a purr, his brown eyes locking with Percy's emerald orbs.

Percy's breath became shallow as he stared back into Oliver's glassy gaze. His freckled cheeks burned red and his glasses fogged up slightly. "Did I mention I missed you?"

In a fraction of a moment Oliver had pinned Percy under him onto the bed. He stripped off his clothing and began to work on Percy's, pulling at the red head's slacks and untucking his button up shirt.

Percy twisted his pale hands into Oliver's short brown hair, gasping as his clothes were removed and his hips were covered in kisses. "Oh Oliver…" he hissed softly as his lover lifted his thin hips up into his lap.

Oliver chuckled and kissed the head of Percy's straining erection. He gathered Percy's length into one hand and cupped his testies with the other, rolling them gently in his palm.

Percy shut his eyes softly and blushed as Oliver handled him, savoring the feeling of his large calloused hands and the warmth that came with them. "Oh Oliver…you don't know how much I've needed this." Percy sighed, an uncharacteristic grin on his face.

Oliver grinned back down at him. "I would suppose you needed it as much as I need you." He dipped his head to take Percy in his hot mouth.

Just as Percy eagerly lifted his hips for his lover's attentions, a loud thud sounded from the apartment's window pane. Oliver's head snapped up and toward the sound and Percy let out a shriek of startled surprise. "Wot in the world!"

Oliver eased out of the bed and opened the window, peering out into the street at first but eventually tipping his confused gaze to the window sill. "It's an owl. He looks dead."

Percy came up behind Oliver and peered out the window. "Errol!" he cried in surprised disgust as he picked up the battered owl and brought him inside the window.

"Errol?"

"He's my family's bloody owl."

"He's not dead is he?"

Percy detached the letter from Errol's leg and lay him on the side table like an old feather duster. "No, he's breathing still."

Oliver peered at Errol curiously, finding he was indeed still breathing, and tried to help the poor thing sit up and perch on the nightstand. Errol fell over pathetically with a dull thud. Percy waved a hand at Oliver. "Don't bother love, he's always like that."

Oliver shrugged and eased up behind Percy as he opened the letter. "Is it from your family?" he purred softly, his tongue easing out to trace the outer edge of Percy's ear.

Percy gave a disgruntled snort and pushed his face away. "Not right now. And Yes, it is from my family. They want me to come home for Christmas."

Oliver chuckled at the sour look on Percy's face. "You don't want to go?"

"Not particularly, I want to stay here with you and be left alone." Percy huffed, tossing the letter to the side and letting Oliver embrace him again.

Oliver hummed a bit deep in his chest, rocking Percy from side to side in a soothing manner. "We have two whole weeks to spend together. You could go see them for just a few days, eh?"

Percy gave a grumbling noise, making Oliver smile at his lover's characteristic sour mood. "I don't see you going to spend time with your parents."

"Hmm, I told you. They're spending the holidays in Ireland." Oliver rumbled as he attempted to direct the redhead back in to the bed in some way.

Percy grunted and wiggled away. "The mood's spoiled now. I just want a strong shot of firewhisky." He grumbled as he pulled his briefs back on and started down the staircase toward the kitchen.

His lover smiled softly and shook his head, following but not bothering with his discarded clothing. "What if I try to get the mood back, mm?" he teased, rubbing a hand over Percy's brief clad tock.

Percy blushed and smiled, despite his bad mood. "I might be persuaded."

Oliver pushed his thin framed lover against the stair rail and grinned. "Might?" He chuckled as he started a trail of nibbles and kisses down Percy's neck line and chest. "I'd say you're already pretty persuaded." He chuckled as he palmed Percy's already returning bulge.

Percy hissed softly and bit his lower lip. "It's rude to tease." He growled as he spread his legs for Oliver's roving hands and squeezed his green eyes shut. His body tensed as cold air reached his now ridged phallus but whimpered happily as it was quickly covered by the warmth of Oliver's hands. He mustered up enough will to crack open his eyes and stared down at his lover, blushing deeply at the sight of Oliver kneeling nude in the stairwell.

The Irish boy grinned cockily up at him and opened his mouth wide to swallow his modest length whole. Percy hissed and his eyes slammed shut again, not able to muster enough brain power to keep them open.

Oliver's hot mouth always drove Percy beyond his limits. His reasoning fled and all capacity for intelligent thought failed him completely. He was reduced to primal functions of pleasure and lust and his vocabulary limited to very few words and passionate moans.

But just as Oliver began to gain his rhythm he stopped. Percy opened his eyes confusedly and saw him staring behind him through the stair railings, a look of surprised embarrassment on his face.

Percy cocked his head to the side, unable to turn around for being pinned to the stair rail. "Wot is it? Why'd you stop?"

Oliver swallowed hard and forced a grin. "Um, hullo Mrs. Weasley.


End file.
